Great Battle of Teratus
The Great Battle of Teratus was a decisive republic victory. Battalions were stationed at their assigned outposts known as "bunkers". There were 5 bunkers in total. Bunker 5 and Bunker 4 saw constant waves of droids. Location The battle took place on Teratus. The terrain consisted of hilly desert. There was a Republic base and 5 bunkers protecting it. Large bridges shortened gaps between hills. The CIS had a adjective base of operations which was used in the attack. this base had the closest proximity to Bunker Five. Bunker 5 could be argued as a massacre, The CIS prioritized this bunker over any other bunker due to the amount of troopers stationed at this bunker. An onslaught of droids were dropped along with a barrage of explosives enough to kill roughly +30 troopers. With 5 waves of explosive artillery there were over 300 confirmed KIAs and 40 MIAs. The siege of bunker 5 could be argued as a colossal failure however within this failure trooper morale was at an all time high. With each trooper believing they died for a cause. Troopers which participated in this battle often came home to struggle with the effects of clone PTSD and the feeling of worthlessness as their best efforts at bunker 5 felt underwhelming. Bunker 5 has a memorial which you can now visit aboard the Valkyrie Venator as well as 212th bunks. 212th, 41st and 327th are often seen saluting this old memorial as a way to pay respect to their fallen comrades. Major Sub-Battles Siege of Bunker Five- Largest battle that occurred during the Great Battle of Teratus. All battalions were present, however, the 327th Star Corps and 212th Attack Battalion were stationed at Bunker Five originally. These two regiments took the most casualties during the ordeal. Defense of Bunker Four- Last line of defense. CIS were pushed back by soldiers stationed in Bunker Four. The garrison there were bolstered by clones retreating from Bunker 5. Attack on Bunker 2/3-91st and CG (Shock) were mostly stationed here. Defense of the bridge-Battle with least amount of casualties. Mostly GM (21st Nova Corps) were stationed here. 212th Hussar Attack on Bunker Five-Failed attempt of a re-capture of Bunker Five. Direct orders were disobeyed by the 212th and instigated a direct charge that resulted in a massacre of the 212th Attack Battalion. Quotes "We are men. Not just men. We are soldiers of the republic. We have been made to kill everything that doesn't look like us. We will die together just as we have been bred together. It is only the fights that no one can fight that we will lose. We will defy orders for victory as our brothers have before. Now Kill! - Preacher at the siege of bunker 5. "THE ONLY WAY WE LEAVE THIS BUNKER IS DEATH!" - Tachanka at the siege of bunker 5. "Troopers. I can look around this bunker right now and see that all of you fine gentlemen can properly defend yourselves. So why are we standing in here....when we can be killing clankers!"-(CC 4019) Captain Caden at the siege of bunker 5. "Those poor soldiers.... those poor... poor.... soldiers." - Admiral Tycon present at the battle of Teratus. "Back here at the bridge, all is peaceful. At least here you do not have to deal with all of the death at the bunkers. I'm just going to chill for now. I'll be back" -Commander Bacara defending the bridge from oncoming CIS forces. "THE BOMBS ARE COMING DOWN MEN. GET DOWN. DO NOT RUN. WE NEED TO STAY CALM!"- Commander Cody at the siege of Bunker 5 "Shut the fuck up!" - PREACHER "Caden, calm down. Everything will be okay. We just need to hold our ground and take arms!"-Commander Gree at the Siege of Bunker 5. "We are clones we never retreat, now push my brothers, take back the bunker!!" - 2LT Blitz at the first retaking of bunker 5. "I was not present in this bloodbath. Such tales from both troops and senators describe it amongst other large battles: Malachor, the seventh battle of Ruusan, and geonosis for a recent comparison. I only hope those who stuck to there Guts and held ground are ok and proud on holding the line." -Liam's Journal